


untitled hinata character study

by mouseymightymarvellous



Series: cicadas chirping in the dark and moths around the porch light (you come home) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, The Problem of Hinata, crosspost, lyrical nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/pseuds/mouseymightymarvellous
Summary: here is how to be kunoichi.here is how to be shinobi.here is how to be hyūga.





	untitled hinata character study

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Yunyu has some spectacular meta on Hinata, the Hyuuga, _Naruto_'s promise of revolution and the lack thereof, and what it means to be strong, to persevere, and live a successful life in the face of your trauma and abuse. She also has firmly argued that the best possible ending for Hinata is any ending where she gets to throw off the role of ninja, which she never wanted, and go live a softer life. Also, that Hinata should open a knitwear shop.
> 
> I am inclined to agree.

be quiet.

be still.

be everything they want you to be until the moment you strike. there. right to the carotid artery.

be the shadow in the night. be the breeze on the sea.

move with grace and serenity.

strike with utmost gentleness.

_mm, yes. hinata listened to her lessons._

here is how to be kunoichi.

here is how to be shinobi.

here is how to be hyūga.

be lovely and they will kiss your feet in thanks as you kill them.

_yes. hinata listened._

_she put a lake_ — _still as a mirror, quiet as the grave_ —i _n her mind. learned to breathe through the impulse to shatter._

be everything they want you to be. be unseen. be invisible.

_and she was. she became. she became so very good at it._

_at being unseen._

less than a breeze. less than a shadow.

_she learned how to touch with gentle hands. so gentle._

so soft as to lull you to sleep.

hush.

_one day her father might look up to find her missing._

_she wonders if her laughter will echo in the space she will leave behind._

hush.

she learned lullabies and decided to sing them for a softer kind of sleep. the kind you wake from.

be everything they want you to be until the moment you strike. there. right through the carotid artery.

_there is no greater injury she could deal her father than to walk away._

_but that is not why she does it._

_they tell her she fails._

to be kunoichi.

to be shinobi.

to be hyūga.

_she decides there is nothing wrong in that._

_mm, yes. hinata listened to her lessons._

_she chooses gentleness._

_she chooses to let life bloom at her soft touch._

_there is no shame in this. only joy._


End file.
